The Calling
by ScarredandBroken
Summary: A game where not even the warrior code exists. A game where both apprentices and kits are put to the test. Will they survive this game of terror? Read to find out :) (Rated T for Violence)
1. Prologue

_**Hey :) Heres my newest story. This is just an idea I got. Alleigances, Clan Descriptions, Territories and Main Characters will be posted soon. Please tell me if you like it so far :) **_

* * *

There was a time when Thunder, Shadow, Wind and River ruled the forest. But those times faded away, giving light to new times. And so the reign of Snowclan, Whisperclan, Petalclan and Woodclan began. The other clans were forgotten and these new clans quickly got established in their territories. Fights soon began and it was an ongoing blood bath between the clans. Starclan saw what was going on and had to eventually intervene. The ancestors were mad about what had occurred and in punishment they created The Calling. The Calling was designed to create peace within the clans and have them be grateful for what they have. Every twelve moons The Calling would occur. The Calling was a game where all kits and apprentices were forced out of their camp and into the territories. They were to survive out on the territories for a moon and then when the moon was up they had to go to the Star Hollow. The first one that made it to the Star Hollow would be granted powers that no other cat possessed. During The Calling the warrior code did not exist, the contestants were allowed to kill others and many did not survive The Calling. Their clans had to watch helplessly as their youngest members died ruthlessly. Some of the youngest kits didn't even stand a chance in this bloodbath. The clans were not allowed to help them so all they could do was pray to Starclan to keep them safe.


	2. Clans

_**CLANS: **_

**Petalclan: **

-territory is in the open meadow, flowers around all of the territory  
-eats mostly rabbits  
-skinny and fast, camp is out in the open

**Whisperclan: **

-territory is rocky with a couple of trees  
-camp is underground  
-eat all prey  
-known for fighting skills and dark attitude

**Snowclan: **

-somehow its always snowing on their territory  
-camp is in a cave  
-eats mostly water creatures

**Woodclan: **

-territory is in a thick forest that is almost jungle like  
-camp is hidden in trees  
-eats mostly mice and squirrels


	3. Territories

_**TERRITORIES **_

**Woodclan Territory: **

-Training Hollow: a large clearing full of mice, used to train apprentices  
-Mating Grounds: a moss covered clearing used for mating  
-Snakey Vines: a large patch of vines full of snakes  
-Bird Grove: large part of the territory with the tallest trees used to practice tree climbing, hunting birds and bird watching

**Petalclan Territory: **

-Flower Garden: a closed off fenced in space in the center of the territory with flowers. This is the pride of Petalclan. They grow flowers and herbs here.  
-Race Track: an open space in the meadow where cats have races to test their speed  
-Butterfly Patch: a part of territory where many butterflies are found, good for sun bathing

**Whisperclan: **

-Battlefield: where cats practice their fighting  
-Twoleg City: they have claimed this as their territory and enjoy terrorizing kittypets and scavenging for treasures they can put to use

**Snowclan Territory: **

-Frozen River: a frozen river with waterholes for fishing  
-Sunny Lake: where most sun on the territory is and used to teach swimming, lake is full of ducks and other water creatures  
-Sculpture Hollow: where cats make ice sculptures

**Neutral Territory: **

-Star Hollow: a place where medicine cats meet with Starclan, home of the moonrock  
-Destiny Chasm: a gathering place for all clans, has a uge clearing in between all territories and various ledges for leaders to sit on.


	4. Main Characters

_**MAIN CHARACTERS **_

**Name:  
**Creampaw**  
Clan:  
**Whisperclan**  
Family:  
**Leafpaw (sister)  
Flamepaw (brother)  
Fernpaw (sister)  
Flickerpaw (brother)  
Rowanpaw (sister)  
Shadowfur (father)  
Ciderstream (adoptive mother)  
Raventail (adoptive father)  
Drizzlekit (half brother)  
Rainstorm (deceased mother)  
Turtlekit (half brother)  
Mistkit (half sister)  
Blazepaw (half brother)  
Amberstream (sister)  
Pebblekit (niece)  
Sedgekit (nephew)  
Rosekit (niece)  
Dawnfire (aunt)  
Twigtail (uncle)  
Berrykit (cousin)  
Fawnkit (cousin)  
Icekit (cousin)  
Squirrelkit (cousin)  
Foxpaw (cousin)  
Russetkit (adoptive brother)  
Beetlekit (adoptive brother)  
Swoopkit (adoptive brother)  
Flightkit (adoptive sister)  
Graypaw (cousin)  
Stripekit (cousin)  
Sandpaw (cousin)  
Mosskit (cousin) **  
Friend Group:  
**Flickerpaw  
Mistkit  
Stormpaw  
Cloudpaw  
Silverpaw **  
Personality:  
**Creampaw is kind and warm hearted. She is the peace maker of her siblings and everyone cant help but love the beautiful she cat. She has had a connection with Starclan since she was little and her deceased mother often visits her in dreams.

**Name:  
**Leafpaw**  
Clan:  
**Whisperclan**  
Family:  
**Creampaw (sister)  
Flamepaw (brother)  
Fernpaw (sister)  
Flickerpaw (brother)  
Rowanpaw (sister)  
Shadowfur (father)  
Ciderstream (adoptive mother)  
Raventail (adoptive father)  
Drizzlekit (half brother)  
Rainstorm (deceased mother)  
Turtlekit (half brother)  
Mistkit (half sister)  
Blazepaw (half brother)  
Amberstream (sister)  
Pebblekit (niece)  
Sedgekit (nephew)  
Rosekit (niece)  
Dawnfire (aunt)  
Twigtail (uncle)  
Berrykit (cousin)  
Fawnkit (cousin)  
Icekit (cousin)  
Squirrelkit (cousin)  
Foxpaw (cousin)  
Russetkit (adoptive brother)  
Beetlekit (adoptive brother)  
Swoopkit (adoptive brother)  
Flightkit (adoptive sister)  
Graypaw (cousin)  
Stripekit (cousin)  
Sandpaw (cousin)  
Mosskit (cousin) **  
Friend Group:  
**Dustpaw**  
Personality:  
**Leafpaw is extremely stubborn and hot headed. She is known for her sharp tongue and sharp claws. She is a great fighter and doesn't get along very well with others. She has anger issues but her greatest fear is climbing due to the fact that she fell out of a tree as a kit.

**Name:  
**Flamepaw**  
Clan:  
**Whisperclan**  
Family:  
**Creampaw (sister)  
Leafpaw (sister)  
Fernpaw (sister)  
Flickerpaw (brother)  
Rowanpaw (sister)  
Shadowfur (father)  
Ciderstream (adoptive mother)  
Raventail (adoptive father)  
Drizzlekit (half brother)  
Rainstorm (deceased mother)  
Turtlekit (half brother)  
Mistkit (half sister)  
Blazepaw (half brother)  
Amberstream (sister)  
Pebblekit (niece)  
Sedgekit (nephew)  
Rosekit (niece)  
Dawnfire (aunt)  
Twigtail (uncle)  
Berrykit (cousin)  
Fawnkit (cousin)  
Icekit (cousin)  
Squirrelkit (cousin)  
Foxpaw (cousin)  
Russetkit (adoptive brother)  
Beetlekit (adoptive brother)  
Swoopkit (adoptive brother)  
Flightkit (adoptive sister)  
Graypaw (cousin)  
Stripekit (cousin)  
Sandpaw (cousin)  
Mosskit (cousin) **  
Friend Group:  
**Ivypaw  
Gingerpaw**  
Personality:  
**Flamepaw is the jokester of the siblings. He is hardly ever serious and is extremely protective of his siblings. He is handsome and has many she cats padding after him but pays them no attention. Flamepaw hopes to become leader someday and trains extra hard due to that fact. He hates his father and misses his mother.

**Name:  
**Fernpaw**  
Clan:  
**Snowclan**  
Family:  
**Creampaw (sister)  
Leafpaw (sister)  
Flamepaw (brother)  
Flickerpaw (brother)  
Rowanpaw (sister)  
Shadowfur (father)  
Ciderstream (adoptive mother)  
Raventail (adoptive father)  
Drizzlekit (half brother)  
Rainstorm (deceased mother)  
Turtlekit (half brother)  
Mistkit (half sister)  
Blazepaw (half brother)  
Amberstream (sister)  
Pebblekit (niece)  
Sedgekit (nephew)  
Rosekit (niece)  
Dawnfire (aunt)  
Twigtail (uncle)  
Berrykit (cousin)  
Fawnkit (cousin)  
Icekit (cousin)  
Squirrelkit (cousin)  
Foxpaw (cousin)  
Russetkit (adoptive brother)  
Beetlekit (adoptive brother)  
Swoopkit (adoptive brother)  
Flightkit (adoptive sister)  
Graypaw (cousin)  
Stripekit (cousin)  
Sandpaw (cousin)  
Mosskit (cousin) **  
Friend Group:  
**Duskkit  
Loudkit  
Tigerpaw  
Leapordpaw  
Eaglepaw  
Windpaw  
Oakpaw  
Skypaw  
Lightpaw  
Larkkit  
Cherrykit  
Sunkit**  
Personality:  
**Fernpaw is fun and outgoing. She is extremely protective of her friends. She always felt like an outsider in Whisperclan so she ran away to Snowclan as soon as she was apprenticed. She fits in in Snowclan and is loyal to only Snowclan.

**Name:  
**Flickerpaw**  
Clan:  
**Whisperclan**  
Family:  
**Creampaw (sister)  
Leafpaw (sister)  
Flamepaw (brother)  
Fernpaw (sister)  
Rowanpaw (sister)  
Shadowfur (father)  
Ciderstream (adoptive mother)  
Raventail (adoptive father)  
Drizzlekit (half brother)  
Rainstorm (deceased mother)  
Turtlekit (half brother)  
Mistkit (half sister)  
Blazepaw (half brother)  
Amberstream (sister)  
Pebblekit (niece)  
Sedgekit (nephew)  
Rosekit (niece)  
Dawnfire (aunt)  
Twigtail (uncle)  
Berrykit (cousin)  
Fawnkit (cousin)  
Icekit (cousin)  
Squirrelkit (cousin)  
Foxpaw (cousin)  
Russetkit (adoptive brother)  
Beetlekit (adoptive brother)  
Swoopkit (adoptive brother)  
Flightkit (adoptive sister)  
Graypaw (cousin)  
Stripekit (cousin)  
Sandpaw (cousin)  
Mosskit (cousin) **  
Friend Group:  
**Mistkit  
Creampaw  
Stormpaw  
Cloudpaw  
Silverpaw**  
Personality:  
**Flickerpaw is shy and reserved. He is also fast and a great hunter. He only talks to cats that are close to him. He has trust issues and hates his father. He has a crush on Silverpaw but isn't sure how to tell her.

**Name:  
**Rowanpaw**  
Clan:  
**Whisperclan**  
Family:  
**Creampaw (sister)  
Leafpaw (sister)  
Flamepaw (brother)  
Fernpaw (sister)  
Flickerpaw (brother)  
Shadowfur (father)  
Ciderstream (adoptive mother)  
Raventail (adoptive father)  
Drizzlekit (half brother)  
Rainstorm (deceased mother)  
Turtlekit (half brother)  
Mistkit (half sister)  
Blazepaw (half brother)  
Amberstream (sister)  
Pebblekit (niece)  
Sedgekit (nephew)  
Rosekit (niece)  
Dawnfire (aunt)  
Twigtail (uncle)  
Berrykit (cousin)  
Fawnkit (cousin)  
Icekit (cousin)  
Squirrelkit (cousin)  
Foxpaw (cousin)  
Russetkit (adoptive brother)  
Beetlekit (adoptive brother)  
Swoopkit (adoptive brother)  
Flightkit (adoptive sister)  
Graypaw (cousin)  
Stripekit (cousin)  
Sandpaw (cousin)  
Mosskit (cousin) **  
Friend Group:  
**Drizzlekit  
Moonpaw  
Sparkpaw**  
Personality:  
**Rowanpaw is the youngest of the siblings. She is the smallest and daddys little girl. She is really the only one that gets along with her father due to the fact that she looks like her mother. She is curious and mischevious.


	5. Allegiances

****_**Here is the allegiances! The first chapter should be up soon :) Please review! **_

* * *

_**ALLEGIANCES **_

**Whisperclan**

_Leader:  
Crowstar- black tom with white tipped ears and brown eyes  
Deputy:  
Raventail- white tom with black paws and green eyes  
Medicine Cat:  
Streamflow- gray she cat with white spots and blue eyes  
Medicine Cat Apprentice:  
Creampaw- cream colored she cat with blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Burrshadow- brown tom with yellow eyes (apprentice- Gingerpaw)  
Shadowfur- black tom with white tail and icy blue eyes (apprentice- Silverpaw)  
Pumablaze- pale she cat with yellow eyes (apprentice- Moonpaw)  
Finchwing- light brown she cat with blue eyes (apprentice- Sparkpaw)  
Robinshine- reddish she cat with green eyes (apprentice- Flamepaw)  
Talonclaws- white tom with sharp claws and brown eyes (apprentice- Leafpaw)  
Lillystreak- gray she cat with green eyes (apprentice- Dustpaw)  
Boulderpelt- dark grey tom with amber eyes (apprentice- Blazepaw)  
Sandystep- sand colored she cat with yellow eyes (apprentice- Cloudpaw)  
Grayleaf- grey she cat with blue eyes (apprentice- Stormpaw)  
Snakefangs- black tom with sharp teeth and brown eyes  
Cloudsky- white tom with blue eyes (apprentice- Ivypaw)  
Briarfur- brown she cat with grey eyes  
Ashcloud- grey tom with blue eyes (apprentice- Flickerpaw)  
Fallenleaf- brown she cat with green eyes (apprentice- Rowanpaw)  
Apprentices:  
Flamepaw- flame colored tom with icy blue eyes  
Leafpaw- white she cat with a black tail and green eyes  
Flickerpaw- golden tom with icy blue eyes  
Rowanpaw- grey she cat with white tipped ears, black stripes and green eyes  
Blazepaw- black tom with white tipped ears and icy blue eyes  
Stormpaw- grey tom with blue eyes  
Cloudpaw- white tom with blue eyes  
Silverpaw- silver she cat with light brown eyes  
Dustpaw- brown tom with brown eyes  
Ivypaw- grey she cat with green eyes  
Gingerpaw- brown she cat with green eyes  
Moonpaw- black she cat with green eyes  
Sparkpaw- white tom with yellow eyes  
Queens:  
Ciderstream- golden she cat with kind blue eyes (kits- Russetkit, Beetlekit, Swoopkit and Flightkit)  
Dappledleaf- grey she cat with green eyes (kits- Turtlekit, Mistkit, and Drizzlekit)  
Kits:  
Russetkit- (5 moons) white tom with blue eyes  
Beetlekit- (5 moons) brown tom with blue eyes  
Swoopkit- (5 moons) lighter brown tom with blue eyes  
Flightkit- (5 moons) white she cat with blue eyes  
Turtlekit- (3 moons) grey tom with blue eyes  
Mistkit- (3 moons) grey she cat with green eyes  
Drizzlekit- (3 moons) black tom with icy blue eyes _

**Snowclan **

_Leader:  
Blizzardstar- white tom with blue eyes  
Deputy:  
Nocturnalfur- black tom with green eyes (apprentice- Fernpaw)  
Medicine Cat:  
Owlpelt- brown tom with orange eyes  
Warriors:  
Palmfeather- brown she cat with green eyes (apprentice-Tigerpaw)  
Silkfur- silky grey she cat with brown eyes  
Fogcloud- white tom with amber eyes  
Meadowlight- light brown she cat with yellow eyes  
Wingedheart- silver tom with blue eyes  
Swiftglide- brown tom with green eyes (apprentice- Leapardpaw)  
Sootcry- black tom with blue eyes  
Thornslash- dark brown tom with amber eyes (apprentice- Eaglepaw)  
Brambleleaf- brown she cat with green eyes (apprentice- Windpaw)  
Thunderblaze- golden tom with orange eyes (apprentice- Oakpaw)  
Burningstorm- flame colored tom with yellow eyes  
Mudstorm- brown tom with grey eyes (apprentice- Skypaw)  
Brackenswish- brown tom with green eyes  
Stormfrost- grey tom with blue eyes (apprentice- Lightpaw)  
Whiteblaze- white tom with grey eyes  
Apprentices:  
Tigerpaw- brown tom with orange stripes and amber eyes  
Leopardpaw- golden she cat with black spots and blue eyes  
Eaglepaw- white tom with brown tipped ears and green eyes  
Fernpaw- golden she cat with icy blue eyes  
Windpaw- brown tom with green eyes  
Oakpaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
Skypaw- white tom with speckles of black and blue eyes  
Lightpaw- orange colored she cat with violet eyes  
Queens:  
Splashtail- grey she cat with blue eyes (kits- Duskkit and Loudkit)  
Hollowstream- brown she cat with grey eyes (kits- Larkkit, Cherrykit, and Sunkit)  
Kits:  
Duskkit- (4 moons) brown tom with blue eyes  
Loudkit- (4 moons) dark brown tom with blue eyes  
Larkkit- (2 moons) white tom with blue eyes  
Cherrykit- (2 moons) brown she cat with grey eyes  
Sunkit- (2 moons) golden she cat with grey eyes _

**Petalclan **

_Leader:  
Hollystar- black she cat with green eyes  
Deputy:  
Destinyseeker- white tom with green eyes  
Medicine Cat:  
Fogmask- white tom with brown paws and grey eyes  
Warriors:  
Fleetwind- brown tom with green eyes  
Shalelight- black tom with amber eyes  
Darkstalker- black tom with white paws and blue eyes  
Shadowseer- black tom with blue eyes (apprentice- Creekpaw)  
Spottedhead- tawny she cat with blue eyes (apprentice- Sagepaw)  
Fallensong- brown she cat with yellow eyes  
Birdheart- bluish grey she cat with amber eyes  
Springfeather- white she cat with blue eyes  
Blackstripe- white tom with black stripes and grey eyes  
Firepelt- fire colored tom with amber eyes  
Tanglepath- brown tom with green eyes  
Bluestone- grey tom with grey eyes  
Skyfur- white tom with amber eyes  
Apprentices:  
Creekpaw- brown tom with blue eyes  
Sagepaw- white tom with blue eyes  
Queens:  
Amberstream- silver she cat with white paws and green eyes (kits- Pebblekit, Sedgekit, and Rosekit)  
Kits:  
Pebblekit- (3 moons) silver she cat with green eyes  
Sedgekit- (3 moons) white tom with green eyes  
Rosekit- (3 moons) silver she cat with amber eyes _

**Woodclan **

_Leader:  
Goldenstar- golden she cat with green eyes  
Deputy:  
Minttail- white she cat with black tail and green eyes  
Medicine Cat:  
Hopecloud- black she cat with blind blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Honeythorn- golden she cat with amber eyes  
Tigergaze- orange tom with green eyes  
Lionfang- orange tom with hazel eyes (apprentice- Graypaw)  
Reedwhisper- brown tom with amber eyes  
Brooksplash- brown she cat with green eyes  
Secretsong- black she cat with golden eyes  
Wavecrash- grey tom with blue eyes  
Shinningfur- golden tom with orange eyes  
Wolfsoul- brown tom with blue eyes (apprentice- Sandpaw)  
Volefur- black tom with yellow eyes  
Spiritblaze- white she cat with golden eyes (apprentice- Foxpaw)  
Twigtail- brown tom with green eyes  
Apprentices:  
Graypaw- gray tom with green eyes  
Sandpaw- brown she cat with blue eyes  
Foxpaw- orange tom with blue eyes  
Queens:  
Dawnfire- golden she cat with golden she cat with green eyes (kits- Berrykit, Fawnkit, Icekit, Squirrelkit, Stripekit and Mosskit)  
Kits:  
Berrykit- (3 moons) golden she cat with blue eyes  
Mosskit- (3 moons) black she cat with green eyes  
Fawnkit- (3 moons) golden she cat with green eyes  
Squirrelkit- (3 moons) brown she cat with green eyes  
Stripekit- (3 moons) black tom with a white stripe and blue eyes  
Icekit- (3 moons) white she cat with blue eyes  
_


	6. Chapter 1: Creampaw

_**So heres Chapter 1! There are 6 main characters and each chapter will be about one of them. It will go in order. Creampaw is the first one! The first six chapter will be introducing the main character. All first six chapters take place a day before The Calling. :) Please review! **_

* * *

"Creampaw you've been sorting through those herbs all day." Streamflow mewed in exasperation.

"Well with The Calling being tomorrow youll be left without me to help for a while so Im trying to help out as much as I can." Creampaw responded without turning away from the precious herbs.

"Ill be just fine without you Creampaw." Streamflow purred in amusement, flicking her apprentice with her tail affectionately.

"But I.." Creampaw began to protest.

"But nothing. Go get yourself something to eat. That's an order." Streamflow mewed sternly.

"Oh alright." Creampaw sighed, racing out of the medicine den, the prospect of food now inviting.

Creampaw ran through the dark tunnels, having gone through this path many times before. She was from Whisperclan. Unlike many other clans, Whisperclan had its camp built in underground tunnels. No clan would dare attack their camp for fear of getting lost in the dark never ending tunnels that only Whisperclan cats knew their way through. There were several openings above ground that opened up into the tunnels but these openings were hidden very well. Creampaw easily found her way to the entrance to the clearing and entered, making her way towards the fresh kill pile.

Stormpaw was already there sorting through the freshkill pile, his gray ears twitching slightly as he turned to look at Creampaw with his kind blue eyes.

"Here. You haven't eaten anything all day." Stormpaw murmured, nudging a mouse towards her before grabbing a mouse of his own.

Creampaw let out a soft purr of gratitude as she began to eat. Stormpaw was a few moons older than her and had always been there for Creampaw. They had bonded instantly as kits and had been best friends ever since. Stormpaw was always looking after Creampaw and had been disappointed when she chose a different path from his. The path of a medicine cat. Although he had been disappointed, he supported her and knew that that was her destiny all along. Creampaw glanced up and her blue eyes met his. Before either of them could say anything Cloudpaw appeared, his white tail twitching in excitement.

"That looks delicious." Cloudpaw mewed, taking a swipe at Stormpaws mouse.

"Get your own mouse brain." Stormpaw growled, although there was fondness in his gaze.

"Who you calling a mouse brain?" Cloudpaw inquired mischeviously as he leaped playfully onto Stormpaw, bowling him over.

The two toms tussled, their eyes lit up in excitement but just then they crashed into Blazepaw.

"Watch where your going!" Blazepaw snarled, baring his teeth in aggression.

"Calm down Blazepaw. It was an accident." Creampaw murmured from where she sat.

Blazepaw turned his fierce icy blue eyes on her.

"YOU were an accident." He retorted before stalking off.

Creampaws blue eyes clouded with hurt as Stormpaw got up to go after him. Creampaw stopped him gently and just shook her head. Blazepaw hated her and her siblings because they shared the same father. He had always been desperate for his fathers affection but refused to share his father. For all Creampaw cared, Blazepaw could keep her fathers affection. She deeply disliked her father. Once her mother died her father had quickly gotten another mate and had kits with her. Creampaw would never forgive him for abandoning the kits he already had just because their mother died. Stormpaw pressed his body against her and began licking her fur in soothing strokes, calming her down as Cloudpaw got up and shook the dirt out of his fur.

Creampaw decided to push what had just happened out of her mind and allowed her gaze to wander the clearing. She quickly spotted Flickerpaw mooning over Silverpaw as usual. It was obvious Flickerpaw was in love with the pretty she cat although Silverpaw didn't seem to notice. Silverpaw was busy exchanging a few words with her mentor while Flickerpaw watched from a distance. Creampaw twitched her ears in annoyance before looking away to see Mistkit bounding up to them.

Mistkit was her half sister but Creampaw knew that it wasn't the kits fault that they shared the same father. Creampaw would never dare judge someone for their parents mistakes. She an Mistkit were friends.

"What are you doing out of the nursery?" Creampaw asked the younger cat.

"My brothers were being annoying so I asked my mom if I could come and get something to eat and she said yes." Mistkit mewed sleepily, it was obvious she had just woken up from her nap.

"Well Im just grateful you didn't get lost in the tunnels." Creampaw purred in amusement at the sleepy kit.

"You know I would never get lost in the tunnels." The she cat protested indignantly.

It was true, every Whisperclan cat from the time they opened their eyes were taught to navigate through the tunnels. Even kits younger than Mistkit knew their way through the tunnels. Stormpaw handed a mouse over to Mistkit as Creampaw beckoned Flickerpaw over to join them. Silverpaw had finished speaking to her mentor and padded over as well. These were Creampaws group of friends and she knew she wouldn't change them for the world. Cloudpaw was the playful one. Flickerpaw was awkward and shy. Mistkit was the youngest of them and all of them made it their duty to protect her the most. Silverpaw was the quiet and beautiful she cat. Stormpaw was handsome and extremely smart. Then there was Creampaw. She was the cat that everyone couldn't help but loving. She got a long with almost everyone and it was really hard to be mad at the pretty she cat.

The sound of footsteps could be lightly heard for those who listened close enough. The footsteps would echo throughout the Whisperclan tunnels, always a reminder that this dark underground place was inhabited by the fiercest of cats and by the darkest of souls.


	7. Chapter 2: Leafpaw

**_Here is Chapter 2! We are getting closer to the actual calling. There is just a few more characters I need to introduce before we get to the actual calling. I also regret to inform you that I will be deleting forgotten love. I have lost inspiration for it. Im sorry. I know a lot of you love Forgotten Love but Ive got a severe writers block. I honestly dont see that story going anywhere. I will however be uploading a new story I have been working on. It is a Mitchie/Alex story that Im sure all of you that liked Forgotten Love will love it! Anyways please review! :D _**

* * *

The white she cat growled as her ears twitched in frustration, the rustling in the background having scared off a rabbit that could have easily fed half the clan. Her mentor had sent her hunting by the Snowclan border today although Leafpaw would much rather be battle training. The she cat was an excellent fighter but her hunting skills needed work. Leafpaw's tail lashed in anger as her head swiveled towards the source of the disruption. Leafpaw could smell a rival clan on her territory, Petalclan to be precise. Leafpaw let out a purr of delight at the prospect of battle. She let out a battle cry and leaped onto a cat that was about her same size, obviously the cat was still an apprentice like herself.

Leafpaw's claws easily tore into the female cats flank while she heard a satisfying pained cry.

"Get off my territory you mangy fleaball." Leafpaw snarled.

Leafpaw was surprised to be met by familiar icy blue eyes.

"Leafpaw?" The startled she cat questioned.

Anger shot up through Leafpaw. The she cat she had attacked was a Snowclan apprentice. Her sister to be exact. Fernpaw had run away from Whisperclan just a few moons ago and Leafpaw had never forgiven her for it. Fernpaw and Leafpaw used to be close but now Fernpaw was loyal to her new clan.

"What are you doing on my territory mousebrain?!" Leafpaw demanded, her eyes flashing with fury.

"It was a mistake. Besides you're on my territory now and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Fernpaw pointed out sharply.

Leafpaw realized that somehow the hard dirt that had once been under her paws was now soft, cold snow. Leafpaw released the apprentice and cast her one last glare.

"Traitor." Leafpaw hissed, slashing a claw along the golden she cats muzzle before darting away without bothering to look back.

Leafpaw wandered over to one of the Whisperclan hidden tunnel entrances and easily slipped into the tunnel. She found her way into the clearing and was confronted by Talonclaw's, her mentor.

"I sent you hunting so where are your prey?" Talonclaw's demanded sharply with a glare towards the apprentice.

"I couldn't find any." Leafpaw mumbled, not wanting to tell her strict mentor about her encounter with her sister.

"I swear your hunting skills are terrible Leafpaw. This afternoon you'll be on feather duty and the clan must eat first so no prey for you until tomorrow." Talonclaw's sighed before stalking away.

Leafpaw sulked for a moment. She would be stuck gathering feathers for nests all afternoon even though she should be sharpening her battle skills for the calling tomorrow. Leafpaw dug her claws into the ground in frustration.

"What'd you do to ruffle his fur?" Dustpaw asked, coming over to Leafpaw.

Dustpaw was Leafpaw's best friend and therefore her only friend. Many cats couldn't stand the hard headed she cat.

"It doesn't matter." Leafpaw shrugged, flicking her tail in annoyance while the younger tom looked at her with an amused expression.

Dustpaw only just became an apprentice and had stuck to Leafpaw like glue ever since. Normally, energetic toms like Dustpaw only annoyed the pretty she cat but she had grown quite fond on the younger cat. He was almost the opposite of Leafpaw but wouldn't hesitate to defend his friend at all costs. Everyone loved Dustpaw which is why they couldn't figure out why he spent all his time with the ill-tempered she cat. Dustpaw was the only one Leafpaw opened up to and had a soft spot for.

"Whatever miss grumpy paws. Let's eat. I'm starving." Dustpaw meowed.

"I can't. Talonclaw's punished me." Leafpaw mewed bitterly.

"Again?! But you have to keep your strength up for the calling tomorrow!" Dustpaw exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Leafpaw didn't like the fact that someone as young and innocent as Dustpaw would be participating in something as dangerous as the calling but no cat had a choice.

"I'll eat in the morning." Leafpaw promised. "But for now I'm stuck on feather duty."

"Want to escape through the west tunnel and go out for a run instead?" Dustpaw suggested with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Leafpaw let out a purr of agreement and licked the tom affectionately between the ears. The two apprentices gazed at each other for a moment before taking off through one of the tunnels, disappearing quickly into its darkness.


End file.
